1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool display assembly and, more particularly, to a tool display assembly having at least one connecting member to connect a tool, such as a socket, to a display card with a hook member securely combining the socket and the connecting member so as to prevent the socket from being stolen.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4 shows a conventional socket display assembly which includes a metal plate 60 having a longitudinal protrusion 601 extending centrally from an upper surface thereof and at least one U-shaped member 62 which has two distal ends each having a groove 63 defined in an inner side thereof so as to slidably receive two sides of the metal plate 60 therein. A lower portion 64 of the U-shaped member 62 is used to be force-fitted into an engaging hole 72 of a socket 70. It is to be noted that the lower portion 64 is flexible so that it can be narrowed slightly and force-fitted into the engaging hole 72. After the lower portion 64 is inserted into the socket 70, it applies an outward force against an inner periphery defining the engaging hole 12 such that the socket 70 is connected to the U-shaped member 62.
An inherent problem to be overcome is that the socket 70 could b directly pulled from the U-shaped member 62 or the metal plate 60 intentionally or unintentionally. In addition, when sliding the U-shaped members 62 to the metal plate 60, fingers of assemblers could be hurt by the sharp and thin sides of the metal plate 60.
The present invention intends to provide an improved tool display assembly which is easily operated and effectively prevents the tools on the display assembly from being stolen so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.